


Get Close

by Delatrista



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, blacksunweek2020, my best attempt at smut and even then its very vanilla and pg so.........enjoy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delatrista/pseuds/Delatrista
Summary: “Shower first, hm?” he repeated, and Blake nodded underneath his chin. In a smooth motion, he lifted her off her feet. Her chest pressed close against his, and she laughed into his neck as he spun to carry her in the direction of the stairs. “Well, the shower is big enough for two…”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 16





	Get Close

“Sun,” Blake called out, “can you come in here for a minute?” She crossed her legs over the stool she sat on, and kept an eye on the envelope set on the kitchen counter before her. The pristine white paper was unmarred by Vacuo’s sandstorms, and her and Sun’s names were penned in rich black ink at the exact center with flawless, flowing calligraphy. The letters were gorgeous, each one curling and arching like tree branches leading into the next, no doubt done by a delicate hand.

A few moments later, the door leading from the kitchen into the apartment’s tiny courtyard flung further open, having been left ajar while Sun went outside to run through combat forms underneath the baking Vacuan sun, and the man in question walked through in glistening— and no doubt sweaty— glory.

Blake didn’t particularly care about that, though. Sun was certainly a sight to behold when he was finishing up from a training session.

“What’s up?” he said. The white muscle shirt he wore rode up as he walked to the kitchen sink and filled a glass to the brim with water. Blake could hear Yang in her head, whistling in unconcealed appreciation for the flash of impeccable abs and just the hint of a hipbone jutting out from over the waistband of his shorts. She was inclined to agree with her imaginary companion, and leaned forward so she could prop her elbow onto the countertop, and rest her chin on the heel of her hand as she appreciated the view Sun was providing. Even if the appeal was dampened, only slightly, by him dribbling water down his chin as he took greedy sips.

She traced the trails the water made down his throat with heated intensity. Their schedules were fairly clear the rest of the day, she guessed, and they had the house to themselves…

“Blake?”

Blake jolted out of her thoughts, and her cheeks flamed as she tore her eyes off of Sun’s chest towards his eyes. They crinkled at the corners with the knowing smile he shot at her once she looked at him, and he took another drink while he ambled over to the island she sat at.

“We have mail,” she finally said, and gestured to the envelope set before her. “From Weiss, it looks like.”

Sun laughed. “Weiss is sending _me_ stuff too?” he said, and shook his head. “I’m touched! Sometimes I wonder if she even remembers who I am.”

Blake rolled her eyes, but reached for the mail with a smile forcing its way to her lips. “After what you did to her main foyer last year, I don’t think she could forget you if she tried.”

“Uh-uh,” Sun admonished, and wagged his finger at her for effect, “ _and_ Neptune! Don’t put all the blame on me!”

“Of course, how could I forget Neptune,” she said teasingly. The lip of the envelope tore easily beneath her fingers, and she reached inside to find two cards. They slid out with barely a whisper of paper, made of heavier stock than the envelope, but still of high quality. In the same gorgeous scroll at the top of the wide card, Weiss and Yang’s full names flowed like water in large, looping letters.

Blake finally allowed that smile that had been forming to finally make its way to her face, and a warm glow of pride pulsed gently in her chest. “‘In the celebration of their wedding,” she read aloud, “you are cordially invited to attend.’” Beneath that line, two lines divided the card horizontally in half, the longer embellished with little arrowheads. The dates to remember were listed below the lines in smaller cursive.

Sun let out a small noise of excitement, and just out of the corner of her vision, she saw him cross his arms. “Didn’t think they’d tie the knot this soon! Yang only proposed…what, a few months ago? Good for them!”

“Good for them,” Blake echoed, and then reached for the second, smaller card.

 _Blake_ , the letter began, _I’m sorry I didn’t bring this up with you sooner. But as you know, the committees and reforms for the Schnee Dust Company take up a majority of my time, so I hope you can forgive my forgetfulness. Speaking of the company…I didn’t have the chance to say this when I last saw you, but thank you for your suggestions on the Mantle outreach program. You and Sun were a great help in making that plan a success_.

 _Don’t tell him I said that, though_.

Blake laughed, and tilted the card away from Sun when he leaned over the counter to read along. He groaned in complaint, but complied as she pressed her hand against his chest to put him back where he had been.

 _However, I have a proposal of my own for you. I would like to have you as my maid of honor_.

Blake’s eyes widened, and she took in a sharp breath. She paused, her eyes lingering on the last three words, before continuing.

 _Yang has already chosen Ruby as hers, and I can’t think of anyone I would rather have as mine than you. If you could send me your answer as soon as possible, I would be grateful. And don’t feel obligated to do it, either! I will warn you that you would be expected to give the toast at the dinner, since Yang doesn’t want Ruby doing it; probably because of the last speech she gave at Ren and Nora’s wedding. I’m inclined to agree with Yang on this, but I know how you feel about public speaking. I don’t understand why you are so nervous about it, though. Sun told me you gave the most impassioned speech in Kuo Kuana, so I’m sure preaching about all my best qualities to a roomful of our friends and family won’t be as bad as you may think. In any case, please reply soon. It’s been too long since we talked_.

_Yours,_

_Weiss Schnee_.

“She wants me to be her maid of honor,” Blake whispered.

Years ago, if someone had told her _Weiss Schnee_ would want her as a maid of honor, she would have laughed. It was…inconceivable for a Schnee to hold a Faunus in such high esteem, after all. None of the main branch would ever been seen talking with someone like her, let alone be close enough friends with them to have them play such an important role in their own wedding.

Then again, Weiss had proven her steadfast alliance with Blake and her struggles numerous times over. And Blake knew people could change for the better, just as Weiss had done.

Sun had shifted around the edge of the island counter as she’d finished the letter, his presence warm and solid at her back, and he wrapped his arm over her shoulders. “Congratulations,” he said. His lips pressed to the crown of her head a moment later, and his free hand moved to scratch at the base of one of her ears. She hummed in approval, then set the papers down.

“Are you going to do it?” Sun asked after they remained silent for too long, his fingers still deftly moving across the back of her ear.

She didn’t have to think about her answer. “Yes,” she responded. Supporting two of her closest friends, after the turbulence and chaos that had previously overshadowed all of their lives, was something she didn’t need to consider. This wedding would be the start of a new chapter for all of them; there was nowhere else she’d rather be than at their side as it began. It was nice, she realized, to be planning for a wedding, rather than the end of the world. Dresses and suits weren’t part of her day to day life, and she wondered where she should start to look for the appropriate attire…then she laughed, and Sun jostled her gently.

“What’s so funny?” he asked.

“You,” she said back, and swiveled in her chair to face him. He quirked an eyebrow at her happiness, but she didn’t read it as disapproval. He was smiling along with her, with just the smallest amount of bemusement accompanying it. “You know this means you’re going to have to wear a tie, right?”

The smile fell off Sun’s lips in an instant as the fact registered in his head. “No way,” he said, and his fingers stopped working small circles into her fur while he shook his head. Her smile grew larger, until Blake flashed a rare grin at him.

“Absolutely,” she said, then pointed at the invitation card. “Look, the dress code even says ‘black tie’. You can’t get out of this one.”

Sun groaned, but Blake wouldn’t hear it. She’d take any chance she could get to wrangle Sun into a suit. The sight was…certainly striking. She intended to take full advantage of the opportunity.

A mischievous glint flickered through Sun’s eyes as she plotted. The small spark that flared in him sent a thrill through Blake’s spine.

“I may not be able to get out of that…” Sun’s fingers trailed up her ear, and brushed too-light against the tip, leaving more sparks in his touch’s wake. “…but can I get _you_ out of this?” his other hand, curled over her shoulder, plucked at the collar of her shirt.

Blake breathed heavily through her nose, but gravitated closer to Sun regardless. His eyes were locked on hers, irises darkening to a quiet intensity, and she felt her cheeks begin to burn lowly. She slowly stood from the stool, and brought herself closer to him. His hand worked its way beneath the nape of her hair, fingers threading gently through the strands. They stood still, and her hands folded behind her back while she stared into his eyes.

Then she darted forward, and ghosted her lips over his cheek. She continued pushing forward after that, and brought her face up to the shell of his ear, which she could see turning an interesting shade of red before her eyes.

“Shower first,” she murmured into his ear. “You smell terrible.”

Sun’s hand left her hair. She missed the contact immediately, and in a small retaliation she moved to pull away. She didn’t get very far; both his arms wrapped around her waist with blinding speed, caging her against him.

“Shower first, hm?” he repeated, and Blake nodded underneath his chin. In a smooth motion, he lifted her off her feet. Her chest pressed close against his, and she laughed into his neck as he spun to carry her in the direction of the stairs. “Well, the shower _is_ big enough for two…”

Blake was inclined to agree, and she lifted her legs higher to wrap around Sun’s waist. Multitasking was a good thing…and they’d save on the water bill this way. She pressed her lips into his neck, and her tongue darted out to taste the salt lingering on his skin. At her touch, she felt his heartbeat waver beneath her tongue, and he quickened his pace up the narrow stairwell. He moved swiftly through the hallway, a man on a mission urged onward by her mouth on his pulse point.

“This would be just as good with you in a tie,” she mused softly as Sun took them into the bedroom, passing by their bed with quick steps and moving into the master bathroom. She giggled, however, when his lips found hers in an insistent press, and she hummed in approval as he set her onto the tiled floor. His arms crushed her into him with pleasant force, but she didn’t mind it. The shower door rattled beside her as Sun slid it open, and she heard his hand slap against the wall numerous times in search of the shower handle. She bit on his lower lip, and earned a thrust of his hips into hers as a reward.

“Isn’t…” he gasped into her hair as she moved her attentions to his neck once again, “isn’t it…bad luck to see the groom in the suit before the wedding…?” He wiggled under her ministrations, and she brought her hands behind his back to trace her fingers idly down his spine.

“It’s not us getting married,” she reminded him, and then a rare giggle pealed from her as Sun’s hand finally found what he’d been searching for. He growled as her fingers dug into the base of his spine. He yanked the nozzle with a sharp twist, and the sound of spraying water finally began to fill the room. “Plus, the saying is, ‘it’s bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the ceremony’…”

She trailed off with a satisfied sigh as Sun’s hands worked their way underneath her shirt. His skin was burning up against her stomach, and each touch ignited an inferno wherever his fingers landed. He groaned as she unwrapped her arms from around him, and lifted her shirt over her head in a smooth flourish. A moment later, his shirt joined hers as she cast it somewhere by the bathroom door. She didn’t really care where they’d been flung. She was too preoccupied with the way Sun’s hands worked circles into her waist.

“Look,” Sun said lowly, “you can’t blame me for forgetting. There’s not a lot of blood in my brain right now.” His hips snapped against her again, and she grinned.

“Of course,” she said back, though she was half paying attention to his words. Then his lips found hers once more, and they didn’t speak as they removed the last layers of their clothing, and tripped their way into the steaming shower spray.


End file.
